Black Manta
Black Manta is a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and DLC playable character who appears in Injustice 2. Appearance Black Manta has two different designs in Injustice 2: one for stage transitions in Atlantis, and another for gameplay. The stage transition design also features a wrist gauntlet that fires lasers, a handheld trident (katar), twin blades and a trident, the only remaining of these weapons on the DLC character is the wrist gauntlet and the katar. Black Manta wears a black bodysuit and a large silver helmet with red glowing eye holes (making him resemble an alien) and breathing tubes connected to the oxygen tanks on his back. However, in the Atlantis Stage Transition, his helmet has a different visor and helmet shape. Biography As forces converge upon Atlantis and its King, a current of vengeance flows through the ruthless undersea mercenary known as Black Manta. Sworn to avenge the death of his father, Black Manta has long waited in darkness for his moment to strike. Injustice 2 Black Manta serves as a stage hazard in the Atlantis stage, as part of the stage transitions from the Trench Queen nursery. He also serves as a downloadable character from the second Fighter Pack. His goal is to use Brainiac's attack as a diversion to destroy Atlantis to avenge the murder of his father at the hands of Aquaman. Powers and Abilities Black Manta is a skilled undersea swimmer, with his bodysuit allowing him to survive the intense pressure of the deep ocean trenches, and possesses a high power laser that he can fire out of his lenses. He is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter who has gone to blows with Aquaman on several occasions. Special Moves * Manta Rays: Black Manta fires a concentrated beam of heat at the opponent, staggering them. The Meter Burn version deals additional damage and knocks the opponent back full screen. * Shark Attack: Manta flies towards the opponent, grabs them and sends them back to the ground. The Meter Burn version makes him fire his manta rays. * Torpedo Cannon: Manta fires a torpedo from his shoulder cannon at his opponent. The Meter Burn version fires another torpedo, dealing additional damage. * Harpoon: Manta fires his harpoon gun at the opponent, reels them in and fires his rays at the opponent. The Meter Burn version deals additional damage and sends the opponent far away. * Rising Tide: Manta disappears in the ground and teleports below his opponent, uppercutting them. The Meter Burn version makes him fire his manta rays at the opponent after uppercutting them, dealing additional damage. Other Moves Throw: Black Manta grabs the opponent, stabs them in the back with his blade, kicks them on their knee, and stabs them two more times. If it's a back throw, he'll kick the opponent away; if it's a forward throw, he'll push the opponent forward. Riptide: Black Manta detonates a Neptunean Explosive, causing a powerful current of water to rush the fightline. The Meter Burn version causes water to rush the fightline from behind his opponent. (Ability) Depth Charge: Black Manta commands his Sea-Saucer to drop an explosive depth charge onto the fightline, which can be dropped at different distances. (Replaces Torpedo Cannon) (Ability) Dark Suit: Black Manta's dark suit reroutes energy from his suit to his Manta Rays, making them deal increased damage. He also takes more damage when Dark Suit is active. (Ability) Sweeping Manta Rays: Manta Rays hit low, causing the opponent to stumble back. The Meter Burn version does additional damage. Black Pearl: Black Manta rolls an Atlantean black pearl towards the opponent that explodes into a rising whirlpool. The Meter Burn version sends the opponent upward more. (Replaces Torpedo Cannon) (Ability) Character Trait * Float: Black Manta uses his jetpack to fly for a limited amount of time, this allows him to either open more combos or dodge attacks. Super Move * Speared and Seared: Black Manta activates his trident and lunges at the opponent. He then uses two shoulder-mounted missile launchers to blast the opponent and fire his spear gun to pull the opponent towards him before finishing with his helmet's eye lasers, scorching the opponent. Move List Ending ''Brainiac'''' stole Atlantis. For that, I could have thanked him. But that wasn't enough. Arthur Curry's kingdom had to be wiped from history. Forgotten. Lost. As it should be. I found just the place, guarded by Earth's most savage predators. Once upon a time, Arthur Curry killed my father. Now that I've killed his kingdom, all that remains is to kill "the King" himself. Only then will I consider my father's murder avenged. Only then will I rest. And what of Aquaman? Does he come forward to avenge his own people? No. He hides behind an alien and an Amazon. Let him. It won't save him. Compared to that alien freak, Brainiac, these three will be fish for the slaughter. And when they're dead, the world can thank Black Manta.'' Trivia * He is mentioned in the story mode in Injustice: God's Among Us by the alternate Aquaman. * In the game's first trailer, Black Manta retained his original design. However, the helm was redesigned for unknown reasons. * Near the end of the Fighter Pack 1 trailer, six silhouettes appear, indicating that these are future DLC characters. One of the silhouettes resembles Black Manta. This turned out to be true as of Fighter Pack 2. * Black Manta's ending makes a reference to The Trench, an ocean-dwelling race of evil creatures that are enemies of Aquaman in the comics. Some of them can be seen briefly in the ending as well. * The name of one of Black Manta's abilities, "Black Pearl," is a possibly unintentional reference to the ship of the same name owned by Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. ** It is also possibly a reference to the object of the same name that he and his father endeavored to find. * The name of another of his abilities, "Riptide," is a possibly unintentional reference to the sword of the same name used by Percy Jackson (a demigod son of Poseidon) in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. * As revealed in his single-player ending, Black Manta has a few large scars across his face. How he got these is unknown. * The name of one of his combo attacks, "Great White Strike", is a play on Great white shark. ** The name of another of his combo attacks, "The Drowning", is a possibly unintentional reference to the title of the first volume of Aquaman's "DC Rebirth" series. Category:Cameo Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Humans Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters